


You're My Home

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Legal for the state I picked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gives Neal a very special Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

You’re My Home, a Swanfire Fic  
Billy Joel Fic Series

Rating: R  
Summary: Swanfire Christmas fic!!!!! I’d say more, but I think that description pretty much covers it. The only thing I’ll add is that this fic operates under the idea that Neal and Emma met just after her seventeenth birthday in October, so they were dating by Christmas. Also, it ignores anything having to do with the Snow Queen, since I haven’t watched any of season 4. Everybody follow? Alright, then, onto the fic!

 

Knock, knock! 

“Merry Christmas! Open up.” 

Neal jumped, his arm falling from his eyes. Emma snorted, and knocked on the window of the Beetle again. She didn’t usually smile that much. She didn’t usually have reason to. But seeing her boyfriend’s sleepy face, eyes half-lidded and mouth half-open, was good enough reason for her. 

“You gonna let me in?” she grinned. “I got breakfast.”

That did it. 

Grunting, Neal hefted himself up from the backseat, fiddling with the locks until the car door opened. He smiled back at her the best he could while he was still half-asleep, and scooted over so she’d have room to get in. Instead, she took off her sweater, and dumped its contents on the seat. A box of doughnuts, a bag of plastic Christmas ornaments, some tinsel, a bit of cake, two bottles of Pepsi, and a present she’d wrapped as best she could in a grocery bag. 

Neal whistled. “Nice haul.”

“Hey, I had sticky fingers long before I met you,” she smirked, shivering as she walked to his side of the car. She slid in easily, Neal making room for her in his lap as if it was second nature. The thought made her grin even wider. “And hands off the bag. You aren’t allowed to open your present till the doughnuts are gone.”

“Really?” he smirked. His fingers danced over the plastic bag, not touching it but getting way too close for her liking. “What if I said ‘please’?”

She glared at him, or tried, considering she was still smiling. “No. Now eat.”

“Fine,” he sighed exaggeratedly, ruining it even more by winking at her. He nudged the present to the far edge of the car, moving it so gently that Emma figured he thought it was glass. “I thought we weren’t supposed to get each other presents, though.” 

Emma elbowed him in the chest and grabbed a doughnut. “Yeah, well, I broke the rule. I saw it at the gas station and couldn’t resist.” 

His hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her before she could bite into the pastry. She looked up just in time for him to kiss her forehead. He wasn’t smiling – actually, she thought he looked way too serious, especially for Christmas – but there was something in his eyes that made her feel like he wanted to be. It was cheesy, and a little stupid, but that look always made her feel like… well, a princess. Like she was worth something. Like she mattered.

Softly, he ran his thumb across the back of her hand, then pulled her close. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. “No one’s… I haven’t had a Christmas present in… years.” 

Emma smiled, pressing the sugar-covered dough to his lips, waiting until he grinned back and bit into it. When it was gone, she leaned forward to kiss the white powder from the corner of his lips.

“Well, we’ll just have to change that.”

Between the two of them, half of the box was gone in five minutes. Neal was still way too quiet, though. Except for when she offered him another doughnut, he wasn’t smiling, either. And, yeah, he wasn’t a morning person, but this was a little much, even for him. It was starting to make her worry. Maybe he didn’t have good memories of Christmas, and her celebrating it had triggered something. She didn’t know. Granted, she’d only been with him for two months, but that didn’t stop him from knowing all of her hangups. The last thing she wanted to do was make him unhappy.

Eyebrows drawn together, she dropped the little piece of dough and wiped the sugar on her pants.

“Hey, you okay?”

He didn’t answer. Frowning now, she shifted in his lap until she was facing him, nudging him with her elbow for good measure. After a second, he set down his own doughnut and looked at her.

“Neal,” she tried again. “Are you alright?” 

For a moment, he was still. Then he took a deep breath, and shook his head “no”. Emma snuggled closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. This was one of her favorite parts about him. Not that he was upset – she hated that – but the he didn’t lie to her about it. He always told her how he felt, if she asked. It was part of what made her feel like she might love him.

“Emma, I appreciate all of this. I really do. No one’s…” He coughed, and looked away. “I’m just sorry.”

“For what?” It was hard to maneuver in the backseat, but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck all the same. “That I got all this stuff by myself? Nobody saw me, it was fine. Besides, you know there’s no way in hell I could get you up before 6.”

He almost laughed at that. Almost. But the sadness still covered his face. More serious than she’d seen him since that night at the amusement park. 

“It isn’t that.”

“Then what is it?” She kissed his neck, the closest bit of skin she could reach on him. He eased into it all the same, though, so she knew she’d done something right. “You can tell me. You can tell me whatever, you know that.”

“I do.” Leaning back against the seat, he exhaled. “I’m just sorry that you don’t have a home this Christmas.”

Eyes wide, she twisted around so fast that she almost lost her glasses. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m used to this. I haven’t had a home since… since I was thirteen.” He looked away, his face set in a deep frown. “But you haven’t. I mean, I know that none of your parents have been great, but at least you always had a roof over your head. And you know if I could afford it, I’d get you a real place, but –”

“No, not that,” she interrupted. “Why do you think I’m homeless?”

Neal raised his eyebrows at her. “You aren’t? Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

She smirked, then turned away, muttering under her breath. Before she could move too far away, though, he pulled her back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“What’d you say?”

“I said… you’re my home. Like,” she continued quickly, “I’ve never really had a home. Just foster parents. But, here, with you… I don’t know, it feels like I’ve actually got a place to call my own. Even if it’s just this car. You’re the first home I’ve ever had.” 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t move, or… anything. She tensed up, looking back down at her lap. She shouldn’t have said anything. This was always what happened – she opened her mouth too soon, and the guy got freaked out. Or they told her they weren’t actually divorced, they were just “separated”, but usually they just freaked out. God, what if he’d actually opened her present?

“Emma.” He squeezed her waist. “Emma, look at me.” 

With a groan, she did as he said. Well, at least she got breakfast before he could give her the talk. 

But when she looked up, he didn’t look mad. He didn’t look annoyed, or exasperated, or smirky like all the other guys had been. He was just… smiling. Just smiling. And it actually reached his eyes this time. She let herself relax a little.

He grinned a little brighter, showing his teeth this time, and let his forehead drop against hers. “Can I be sappy for a minute?” 

“A minute?” she snorted. “I thought you were always sappy.”

He poked her in the ribs, making her laugh. “Yeah, well… thank you. Not for calling me sappy, but… for everything else.” Redness crawled up his neck. “And, for the record… you’re my home, too.”

If her eyes got any wider, she was sure she’d look like an owl. “Really?”

He was still smiling at her, all teeth, when he nodded “yes”. 

“Yeah, really.”

She didn’t let him say another word. Still laughing, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard on the mouth, squishing her nose against his. He chuckled into her mouth, grazing his teeth against her bottom lip as he returned it. 

Her hand wound around his neck, digging into his hair to pull him close. She loved his hair, how soft it was, and she let him know by petting it close to the scalp. He ran his own fingers through her ponytail, flipping it over her shoulder and back to tickle her neck. It was really, really stupid, but little things like that turned her on more than just kissing him. Other men had pulled her hair – he made her laugh with it. 

With a loud, smacking noise, she left his mouth, breathing deeply in time with him.

“Screw the doughnuts,” she panted. “I think you should open your present.”

He snickered, but didn’t waste any time reaching for the plastic bag. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice – you know my weakness.” 

Emma scooted off his lap, moving the food to the floor so she’d have room to sit down. Her hands fiddled in her lap, looking for something to do to keep her from jumping. It would be okay now, he cared about her, too. She wished that would make her less nervous. 

Thankfully, it only took a second for him to reach the thing. Benefits of cheap packaging. But it felt like everything was in slow motion as the little foil packet fell into his lap. 

Neal seemed frozen as he lifted the small thing to his face. He turned it over, staring at the “Durex” label on the side, apparently not noticing how much she was shaking in her seat.

“This…” He turned it over again. “Uh, what is it?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. This wasn’t going at all like she’d expected. “You don’t know? Neal, it’s… it’s a condom.”

“A cond –”

This time, it was his eyes that blew up. It would’ve been funny, she thought, if she weren’t about to jump out of her skin.

“Emma, you…” He shook his head to clear it, but still clutched the packet between his fingers. “No. No, you aren’t legal.”

She gaped at him. “I just had a birthday!”

“Yeah, you’re seventeenth,” he huffed. “I appreciate the thought, Emma, but I won’t… rape you.” 

“It’s not rape,” she growled, crossing her arms tight around her chest. “You aren’t forcing me – I want this. And besides, we’re in Indiana.”

“Which means…?”

She snorted at him again. “Which means that the age of consent is 17. I’m totally legal here.”

He looked at her, then back to the condom, then back to her. 

“We’re out in the open,” he muttered weakly. “I don’t want some pervert staring at us.”

He stared at the condom again. Sighing, Emma leant forward and took his hand in hers, foil square and all. “We aren’t in the open – we’re in a car park. It’s 7:30. It’s Christmas. No one’s gonna see us.” 

Unable to look at the condom, he decided to stare at her. His eyes were dark, a sure sign that he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he was acting, and there was sweat beading his forehead. She smiled softly, and ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. “Are you really, really sure?”

He was so quiet that she actually did giggle this time. “Yes, Neal, I’m really, really sure.” 

His hand turned over, holding hers tight now instead of just letting her pet him. His palm was clammy, but he didn’t let her go – he held her just as tightly as he ever had.

“Okay. But I need to tell you, I’ve never… I mean, I’ve done stuff, but never… all the way.” 

He glanced at her as if he expected her to laugh at him. Or look surprised, at least. But she wasn’t. He’d never said it before, but she’d guessed. Mainly because he hadn’t tried pawing at her already.

“It’s okay,” she promised. “I have. I know what I’m doing. If… if that’s alright.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He laced his fingers between hers. “I know. I just want it to be good for you.”

“It already is.” She bent up so she could brush against his nose. “No expectations. I just want this.”

His breath brushed against her face. For a second, just a second, she worried that he would say no. But then she felt his head move up, and down, and felt him murmur, “Okay,” against her lips.  
It was going to happen. This was the best Christmas ever.

Carefully, so carefully, he let go of her hands, and lifted them to frame her face. She closed her eyes, exhaling as he lifted her glasses from her nose. She heard him close them, heard him sit them down, instead of just throwing them, onto the front seat. 

She couldn’t keep still even if she wanted to. Her fingers crawled under his shirt, dancing across his ribs and his abdomen. She felt it clench under her touch, hard and muscly as she’d thought it would be, and a shiver went down her spine. 

“I never feel alone, when I’m with you,” he said against her scalp, kissing every inch of skin there as he slowly unbuttoned her top. “I don’t feel like a stranger, or like I’m lost. You’re the best present I’ve ever had.” 

She couldn’t not kiss him at that. Moaning, she leant up and captured his lips with hers. When his tongue met hers, his breath coming shallow but hard as they licked, she knew she’d been telling the truth. This felt like coming home. More than anything else ever had. 

The rest of their clothes came off in a rush. His pants ended up on the dashboard, hers yanked down just to her knees. She ripped his shirt trying to get it over his head, and he lost a button on hers pulling it off, but neither of them cared. They were so close that the windows were fogged, and it was the best that either of them had ever felt. 

The stolen condom lay forgotten next to the cake. 

“Are you ready?” he rasped into her mouth, winding his hand down their bodies. 

Emma nodded, unable to say anything at that moment. He understood, though, and let his fingers creep down into her underwear. 

The first touch made her jolt into him, brushing his cock with her thigh. They both hissed at the contact, but he recovered first, moving his hand a little more quickly between her lips. 

“Just wanna take care of you,” he groaned. “Damn, Emma, just want this to be good.” 

“You’re doing good.” She bucked into him, making his index slide into her body. “Really, really good.”

He whimpered at her words, his lips losing their rhythm as he focused on his hand. It was too much – she’d always had a quick trigger, and, obviously, his in-expertise didn’t translate to bringing her off like this. She had to force herself to stop him, the feelings so overwhelming that her arms shook too much to keep him still. He did it on his own, though, listening to her even when she didn’t say a word. He waited for her to catch her breath, holding himself completely still outside of her. 

Finally, she mumbled, “Need you… need you in me. Now.” 

His head fell to her shoulder, cursing low against her neck. Just the sound of it made her shake, and she reached down to take him in hand. Unlike her, he didn’t wear boxers under his pants, and she’d never been happier about that fact than now.

With his arms braced hard on the seat, she guided him against her, getting him wet before she let him inside. His forearms were shaking, just barely holding him up, and she turned her hand to kiss his wrist. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

“I know,” he hissed. “I know you do.” 

She kissed him one last time, then lifted her hips to take him in. He groaned, and then they were both lost.

It only lasted a minute, but she honestly couldn’t think of a better minute in her life. One of his arms had fallen to wrap around her shoulders, his forehead leant against hers as he pumped into her. Every time she hissed, or moaned, or made any noise at all, he kissed the tip of her nose, murmuring a litany of her name and how good she felt. She felt his ass tighten under her hand, and tried to massage away the kinks even as she told him, “You can let go. It’s okay, you can let go.” 

And, finally, he did. 

She felt him explode inside her, filling her up all the way. She rubbed against him one last time, pressing herself hard against his pelvis, and that was enough for her, too. He cried out when her muscles pulled at him, hissing her name and “God’ and a bunch of other words that she was pretty sure he made up. It wasn’t perfect. But it was. 

After, he rolled her on top of him, pulling her sweater from the front seat to wrap around their legs. She was sticky, and so was he, and they’d have to find a bathroom soon to wipe off in, but, right now, she didn’t want to move. 

Grinning sleepily, she grabbed the bag of plastic ornaments, and hung one on his hair.

“Merry Christmas, Neal.”

He chuckled, and pinned another on her bra strap. “Merry Christmas, Emma.”

\--------------------------------------

When you look into my eyes  
And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
It always comes as a surprise  
When I feel my withered roots begin to grow  
Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home

When you touch my weary head  
And you tell me everything will be all right  
You say, "Use my body for your bed  
And my love will keep you warm throughout the night"  
Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone  
Whenever we're together, that's my home

Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike  
Indiana's early morning dew  
High up in the hills of California  
Home is just another word for you

Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home

If I travel all my life  
And I never get to stop and settle down  
Long as I have you by my side  
There's a roof above and good walls all around  
You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
I need you in my house 'cause you're my home.  
You're my home.


End file.
